Caught you!
by Risato
Summary: Using Pokéballs is cheating. Catch your prey the right way, with mind games!


Boilerplate disclaimer-Posted as easy reference for a few /vp/ sorts. Contains Pokemon-on-trainer erotica. You have been warned. Pokemon and all that other copyrighted material is property of original owners. This particular story belongs to me. Enjoy.

This one is a quick one-shot that came to mind the other day. I thought I'd test a few new things, although lack of right-align means it's not quite as pretty as I hoped. Still, I'm pretty pleased how this turned out. By the way, I'm not dead.

_Ergh... what happened? My head... so foggy..._

_Shh. Relax. Stay calm._

_I... where am I? Where was I? I remember... yes, I was out training._

_Hush now. You need your rest._

_That voice. I remember that voice. Just as my vision faded._

_I saved you. Please, relax._

_Did I pass out again? How many times was that? I... no. No, nothing there at all. The last thing I remember was training my ill tempered Croagunk. There wasn't supposed to be anything threatening there. I remember a voice. A voice inside my head, so quiet I couldn't understand it. My Croagunk flailed around as if he were possessed, then flung off into the distance like a leaf in the wind. Then that voice. Everything started to fade to a calm white light, with that blue shape above me..._

_Oh. You're awake._

_Who.. who are you? Where am I? What happened?_

_Slow down. One question at a time. I saved you when you were in trouble. You were about to be caught._

_Trouble? What do you mean? Caught? Did I stumble across something I shouldn't have? Hold on, I can't see anything! My body.. it doesn't want to respond! Tell me! What happened to me there? Am I alright?_

_I suppose it can't be helped. Open your eyes slowly._

A pale ball of light appeared, nearly blinding me at first. As it floated up, it left a dim glow throughout the room such that I could see. It looked like I was in some sort of cabin. No decorations, but it certainly wasn't abandoned. After some resistance, I managed to slowly turn my head only to see what... who was the source of the voice I heard. A Gardevoir. No wonder I heard that voice. Psychic communication always felt strange for the first few minutes. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

_What's going on? Why can't I move? Why can't I speak?_

_Oh dear. As I said, you were about to be caught. Before that, you were, hm.. How should I put this. You were disabled. It's not permanent of course._

_So you brought me here and... wait a moment. A Gardevoir? Here? A blue one at that! I've never heard of a wild shi..._

_Hush! My my. It seems as if you couldn't leave well enough alone. You really are in trouble now. You "trainers" and your insistence on trying to capture me as if I am a toy to be played with and shown off to all of your friends just because I look a little bit different. You really disgust me, you know that? I'm going to have to punish you for your insolence._

_Wait, but I.._

_I said hush!_

I couldn't tell you just what it was that happened, but it felt as if my mind was separated from my consciousness. I could see myself lying on a bed with Gardevoir staring over me. As one silky blue hand ran up my chest to my lips, I realized I felt the sensation with a clarity that I could only obtain by dulling everything else. This Gardevoir had put me in an entirely new kind of sensory deprivation. That pale white face leaned over me, and my entire consciousness melted into a deep kiss as I submitted to a moment as a prisoner in paradise.

_Much better. Are you enjoying yourself? Oh, yes. I'll let you think for just a moment._

_You devil. You keep me here as a toy for yourself. How can you call yourself any better than those trainers you despise? What do you..._

_Quiet. Your mind is disagreeable, but your spirit is peaceful. Your body seems to be enjoying this as well. Why, look at yourself. You're as hard as a rock. Now just what sort of punishment do you need, hmm?_

_You wouldn't._

_Oh, you'll see._

I don't know what I expected, but I knew my mind felt distant once more. I could feel my head and back lift as a few pillows were shuffled underneath all for the purpose of a better view. Giving me a smile as sweet as candy, Gardevoir's fingers ran gently across the length of my shaft. I could hardly believe this was real, yet warm pleasure reassured me that this was everything in the world at this moment. Just as I felt that the torment could get no worse, nothing.

_You... you stopped?_

_What, were you enjoying yourself? I thought you weren't a toy for me to play with. Such a fickle boy you are. Do you want me to continue?_

_Ye..I mean...not.. I... yes._

_What was that? With all your heart, let me know what you want!_

_Yes! Yes, continue! Please Gardevoir, use me as your sex toy! Play with me!_

_You give in so easily? My my. It's as if you wanted to break. I bet you're not so fragile here though._

Pain wracked throughout my body as Gardevoir thumped my testicles. I could not move even to cringe, yet my entire body felt as if I had been beaten up at once. My entire consciousness focused on such feeling only for it to turn into a nut shot was not quite what I had expected. Neither was I prepared for one blue hand to rise up and lash across my stiffened penis with great force. Just as the sensation began to make sense, the hand struck once more. Gardevoir was in a slap fight with my dick. Only, my dick couldn't fight back. The pain brought tears to my eyes, yet I desperately craved more. With each strike, I felt as if my entire consciousness would succumb either to pain or orgasm.

_Silly boy. I told you that you were in trouble and about to be caught. Then I caught you!_

One more powerful slap connected with me before a new sensation enveloped my mind as Gardevoir's mouth enveloped first the head, then my shaft. That nimble tongue rolled across each nerve to soothe my pain. Just as orgasmic bliss welled up within me and started to take my mind, another thump hit me in the balls. I could hear Gardevoir giggle at my distress as the torment layered over my joy. Quickly, my penis was exposed to air once more as Gardevoir pulled back and pointed my penis towards my face with a mischievous smirk. In great pain, I could do naught but look on as I managed to unleash a stream of warm semen upon my own face.

_How dirty. Well, I didn't break my toy this time either. I'll have to wash you again. First your body, then your mind. You won't remember a thing. Every time you wake up, every time you find out who I am, I will have to punish you again and again. I see why you trainers are so fixated on catching us. You are the best toy I ever had. Maybe next time, I'll squeeze. What do you think about that idea, dear toy?_

_I don't think th..._

_That's right. You don't think. Not unless I want you to. Nighty-night!_


End file.
